Remote sensors, isolated communication devices, distributed wireless networks, and a host of other unattended electrically-operated systems typically require for operation minimum levels of electrical energy. These unattended electrically-operated systems are generally unreachable by conventional electric power or utility grids. As such, alternative energy or power sources such as, for example, solar energy, wind energy, and geothermal energy, have increasingly been relied upon to supply their required electrical energy.
While a few of these unattended electrically-operated systems are geographically positioned to benefit from regular access and routine maintenance, others may be unsuitable for maintenance either because of difficult access, highly distributed arrangements, or excessive costs. In a variety of applications, limits on maintenance reflect a vast installation. Consider, for example, a border security application in which thousands of sensors are arrayed along hundreds of miles of frontier. In principle, an access road can be built and regular maintenance can be scheduled. In practice, there may be sections in which road access is problematic and the sensor array may be so vast that dedicated maintenance crews may have to be assigned continuously.
Another example is rural broadband access to the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW), in which one approach is a dispersed array of pole-mounted repeaters. If these repeaters can be set up with an “install and forget” strategy, service providers can substantially function without dedicated maintenance crews.
These unattended electrically-operated systems typically utilize energy storage devices or units, to maintain power availability at night, to help maintain operation through intervals of bad weather, and to allow the electrical load to draw power in short-term bursts that might exceed the delivery capability of their energy recharge unit generation or recharge units. Moreover, these unattended electrically-operated systems generally need power conversion and regulation to deliver reliable, consistent power independent of conditions on the energy recharge units or in the storage units.
In solar applications, conventional remote power systems use combinations of solar panels for energy recharge units and rechargeable batteries for energy storage units. Typically, batteries are connected directly to an output, while the solar panels are connected either through a diode or through a switching power converter. The direct use of batteries typically limits the degree of output regulation and does not provide for the longest possible life of these unattended electrically-operated systems. Thus, the battery terminals serve as the direct power output, in which case the only protection is a fuse. As such, the quality of output regulation is determined entirely by the battery and will follow wide tolerances.
These unattended systems typically lack reliability as battery charging processes are not properly managed. Overcharge and undercharge conditions can occur, especially during long periods of cloudy weather. Battery life is relatively limited as a result. If a short circuit blows a fuse, the system will be down until serviced. Multiple battery units may be interconnected, but there is no control mechanism for load sharing or balancing. Further, multiple battery units may be connected to a single output in a modular fashion, and protection and interaction between and among the batteries are not adequate. Thus, these unattended systems need to protect themselves as well as their batteries against output short circuits and other external faults.
In some unattended systems, either the energy recharge unit or the rechargeable storage unit is connected directly to a dc bus, and the other unit is connected through a dc-dc converter. As such, only one dc-dc converter is utilized while having independent control of the energy recharge unit and the rechargeable storage unit regardless of the serviced load. This arrangement supports an improved integration of recharge and storage over the basic solar panel and battery interconnections, but still does not resolve regulation or protection issues.
In other unattended systems, the energy recharge unit charges the storage unit, which then charges a capacitor, which is then switched into the load. In this arrangement, power flow from the energy recharge unit to the load goes through a series of device connections: the energy recharge unit, the storage unit, the capacitor, and then the load. This sequence of operations can result in extra power loss, especially during intervals in which the power from the energy recharge unit is well-matched to the load.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular system for unattended energy generation and storage that overcomes the problems noted above and others previously experienced for addressing issues of regulation, protection, interconnection, or modularity. These and other needs will become apparent to those of skill in the art after reading the present specification.